PROJECT SUMMARY The Data Management and Biostatistics Core will support the activities of all the projects under proposal working will all the project director and all lead investigators. The support from the core will be the collection and storage of data from the field sites and their corresponding laboratory data. The development and installation of the front-end data capture screen will also be the responsibility of this team. The core will support the teams with periodic reports on the progress of their various studies to give a sense of direction of the projects. Data confidentiality will rules will be strictly enforced in the capacity of the team being the final custodian. It will also supervise field work and ensure connectivity from remote sites to the central server at the Noguchi Memorial Institute for Medical Research. All projects will have dedicated access to the core team and will address any trouble shooting on the field. There will be yearly reports and the final report from this core team. It work closely with the external collaborators especially in the area of statistical modelling and sequencing to further boost its rich experience and share best practice.